Surviving Jurassic Park
by Dino-Scribe
Summary: A group of students traveling from California to Panama have to make an emergency landing on Isla Nublar. They discover that the dinosaurs have survived, and now the group must survive before they become the extinct ones.
1. Prologue

Quick Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned that have any relevance to _Jurassic Park_ are solely property of Universal Studios. Aswell, any quotes used are the sole property of Universal Studios.

**Prologue**

Isla Nublar, 2300 hours.

The darkness of the Pacific enveloped Isla Nublar, just like every other night. There was not a sound to be heard on the island, now that it had been quarantined and shut down. The dinosaurs were said to have all been killed, but "Life will find a way," as Ian Malcolm had once so eloquently put it.

In the darkness of Isla Nublar, a roar suddenly erupted from its thick jungles. Several roars answered it back. Noise whooshed back to the island as things began to move. Out of holes in the ground came dinosaurs. Lots of them.

Isla Nublar's dinosaurs were back again, having evolved from their so called "extinction" from the island that belonged to them. InGen had no more control anymore. Nublar belonged to the dinosaurs now.

Under the broken gates of Jurassic Park, A Tyrannosaur roared.

Life had found a way.


	2. It's Off to Panama!

**It's Off to Panama!**

Nathaniel Arcou stood in the airport, bags in hand. He waited impatiently at the gate to his flight, waiting for the others to arrive. He ran his fingers through his long, black, greasy hair and sat down. His eyes darted from side to side as he looked at strangers. He felt uncomfortable, and he shifted in his seat a little.

A girl with long brown hair and a cute face walked up next to Nathaniel and sat down. "Hey, Nathaniel," she said.

"Nice of you to make it, Melissa Janus Robinson," Nathaniel said with a teasing tone.

Melissa hit Nathaniel playfully. "I told you not to call me by my full name," she said. "You either call me Mel or Melly, and that's it. I don't like it when people call me Melissa."

"Why not?" Nathaniel asked, still with that teasing tone. "It's not like anyone's going to care anyways. Hell, I call you Melissa anytime I feel like it."

Melissa hit Nathaniel again. "What, you like it when people call you Nathaniel?"

"Yes ma'am," Nathaniel replied. "Hey, look, here's everyone else."

A large number of teenagers, both guys and girls, came walking down the corridor, ushered along by four teachers.

"Well, well," one kid said as they approached the gate. "If it isn't the two lovebirds themselves?"

Nathaniel clenched his fists, but he didn't say a word. "You got here just in time," Nathaniel said, trying to change the subject quick. "The plane's almost ready to leave, Mr. Wajouski."

"I'm glad you two saved our spots then," Mr. Wajouski joked. He stroked the gray beard he seemed to wear proudly and looked around. "Well, this is going to be one exciting trip," he said. "How big is the plane?"

"Seems more like a private jet," Nathaniel replied. "I personally think it's too small to get us to Panama, but apparently we stop at some island."

"Really?" Mr. Wajouski said, stroking his beard. "Ronald, come here," he said to another one of the teachers.

The teacher grumbled as he walked over. His bony, narrow face looked as if it had no sleep. His brown hair fell to his shoulders, which pointed straight out. He did not seem like the person you wanted to get angry.

"What do you want, Arnold?" the teacher grumbled.

"Ronald, were you aware that the plane stops at an island to refuel?" Mr. Wajouski asked.

"Well, of course!" the teacher replied. "How else would you get a charter jet from Los Angeles to Panama?"

"Wait, you knew that this was a charter jet, Mr. Diabolo?" Melissa asked.

"Of course! It was cheaper than getting tickets for a larger jet!" Mr. Diabolo grumbled.

"Well, that does make sense," Mr. Wajouski said. "Carry on, Ronald," he said, shooing Mr. Diabolo away.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," the woman in charge of the gate said, "theflightfrom Los Angeles to Panamais now ready to board."

"Well kids," said Mr. Wajouski said, "That's us. It's off to Panama!"


End file.
